Spilt Milk
Spilt Milk is a rare Dairy Shopkin from Season One. She was also released in Season Five as an ultra rare Charm. In Season Nine, she was released as part of the Dairy Wrappers Tribe. Bio Website Favorite Hobby: Splashing about in the local pool Your friends would describe you as... A bit of a klutz and a born risk-taker, I like to stir things up! Your Shopkins BFF: Breaky Crunch Where do you hang out? Dairy department Shopkins: The Ultimate Collector's Guide Known For: Being a bit of a klutz Hobby: Skimming through comic books Favorite Vacation Destination: Wisconsin Personality: She sometimes cries over the little things. Favorite Weather: Pouring rain Dislikes: Spoiled people really gets her steamed! Best Joke: "What do you get from an Alaskan cow? Ice cream!" You'll never be bored with Spilt Milk around! She's half silly and half serious, and really likes to stir things up! Personality Spilt Milk is typically a kind, passive Shopkin who is usually eager to participate in everything that the Shopkins do and help others, such as Twinkle Cupcake. She also seems to be fond of playing Rock Paper Scissors with Lippy Lips. She is seen as more kind and calm than Lippy Lips. It seems that she's easy to hold strong grudges against other people, notably Strawberry Kiss, and recently all of the Shoppets. The full extent of her vengeful nature is shown in "Shopkins: Wild", where she violently attacks Scarletta Gateau while the two are in Pawville, wishing to avenge Bridie. Appearance Spilt Milk is a blue and white milk carton with white milk flowing out the top. She has a very sad expression on her face, as she has just been spilt. Her milk carton reads "MILK" in yellow letters. Her variant is a green and white milk carton with white milk flowing out the top. She has a very sad expression on her face, as she has just been spilt. Her milk carton reads "MILK" in pink letters. In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first variant features her as a blue and white milk carton with white milk flowing out the top. She has a very sad expression on her face, as she has just been spilt. Her milk carton reads "MILK" in yellow letters. She has a blue charm handle. The second variant features her as a translucent blue and white milk carton with white milk flowing out the top. She has a very sad expression on her face, as she has just been spilt. Her milk carton reads "MILK" in yellow letters. She has a translucent blue charm handle. The third variant features her as a metallic silver and white milk carton with yellow milk flowing out the top. She has a very sad expression on her face, as she has just been spilt. Her milk carton reads "MILK" in pink letters. She has a metallic silver charm handle. In Season Nine, she was re-released with a Wild Style look. This variant makes her a blue milk carton with a sticker label. Some white milk is spilling out of the top. In Season Ten she is blue and white with the words "MILK" in yellow letters. She is also common in this season. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 1' - Choosy, Breaking News (cameo), Beauty Pageant (cameo), Christmas Sing Along, Shopkins of the Wild, Welcome to Shopville, Fashion Fever (cameo), Halloween, Shopping Cart Rally, 12 Days of Shopkins, Shopkins Holmes and X Marks the Shop *'Series 2' - Swing Vote (Part 1), Swing Vote (Part 2) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 3) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 4) (cameo), The Shopville Games (Part 1) (cameo), The Shopville Games (Part 2), The Shopville Games (Part 3) (cameo), The Shopville Games (Part 4), Power Hungry (Part 1) (cameo), Power Hungry (Part 4), Silly Season (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 2) (cameo), After Party (Part 3), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1) (cameo), Shopkins World Fair (Part 4) (cameo), Look Within (cameo), Go Cheeky! and Hey! Listen! (cameo) *'Series 4' - Mystabella and the Unhappy Tayler Specials *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation (cameo) *'2018' - Shopkins: Wild (cameo) *'2020' - The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Kate Kelly (Brazil) *Christiane Bjørg Nielsen (Denmark) *Susa Saukko (Finland) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French Speaking Canada) *Kristina von Weltzien (Germany) *Vina Papadopoulou (Greece) *Haffner Aniko (Hungary) *Mia Kadosh (Israel) *Chiara Gioncardi (Italy) *Erina Yamazaki (Japan) *Kim Eun-a (South Korea) *Cynthia Chong (Latin America) *Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) *Marit Berg (Norway) *Joanna Pach (Poland) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) *María Sánchez (Spain) Whistle Trivia *The updated version of the Ultimate Collector's Guide refers to Spilt Milk with male pronouns. *As seen in The Fabled Lost Shopkins, she was the cause of Celeste Zest Cake's disappearance from Shopville, due to being compulsed to erase everything. *Her charms lack the milk teardrops that her standard figure has. **Her charms also depict her arms in a different position, which is the position from her static art. Gallery download (6).jpeg|Spilt Milk toy s-l1000 (2).jpg|Spilt Milk variant toy 67_Spilt-Milk-Rarity_Rare.png|Spilt Milk collector's tool artwork 75_Spilt-Milk-Rarity_Rare.png|Spilt Milk collector's tool variant artwork 5-104.jpg|Spilt Milk Charm toy Shopkins-Season-5-Metallic-Split-Milk-5-128-Charms.jpg|Spilt Milk Metallic Charm toy 5-116.jpg|Spilt Milk Translucent Charm toy 682_Spilt-Milk-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Spilt Milk Charm collector's tool artwork 706_Spilt-Milk-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Spilt Milk Metallic Charm collector's tool artwork 694_Spilt-Milk-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Spilt Milk Translucent Charm collector's tool artwork Shopkins-Season-9-Wild-Style-SPILT.jpg|Spilt Milk Wild Style toy 1779_Spilt-Milk-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Spilt Milk Wild Style collector's tool artwork Shopkins-SPILT-MILK-CE-074-S1-COLLECTORS-EDITION-Mini.jpg|Spilt Milk Mini Packs toy shopkins-season-10-mimi-packs-dairy-split-milk.png|Spilt Milk Mini Packs collector's tool artwork pt-br:Derramado Leite ru:Разлитое молоко Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Five Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten